Tim McGraw
by sesshyluver17
Summary: A young woman, lost to the hands of seperation contimplates her past love life. Meanwhile, her best friend is setting up a plan to make her happy. Will the woman end up happy? Dedicated to my best friend.


**This is for my dear and most precious friend, Harley Chapman. She's basically the reason I'm always so happy, she really keeps my hope and spirirts up. I wanted to make this for her not only for those reasons, but because I'm a Rurouni Kenshin fan, but I don't read fanfiction for it. So, Har, I hope you like this (even thought it's not as sad as the one you're writing at the moment... . ) . I have two words for ya, Hippie-Har : DANCING CLAMS!**

**I do not own "Tim McGraw" or "Live like you were Dying" Or Rurouni Kenshin, because if I did, Saitou would be in the anime a hell of a lot more than he is.**

**I changed the blue eyes in the line "You said the way my blue eyes shined" to green to better fit my story. I hope this does not do anything illegal... -.-**

Tim McGraw

Harley sung along to her favorite Tim McGraw song, "Live like you were Dying" as her old red cobalt pulled to a stop at a highway redlight. Her voice, although a different tone then the one of the male's deep teno, was beautiful and kind as she did her best to lower how voic to a deep alto.

When the song ended and her car was once again loyally traveling down the worn and trash littered highway, the young, dark blonde, green eyed beauty dug her hand bewteen the driver's seat and the cup holder to find a new CD. Surprisingly, her nimble fingers closed around a smooth surface and she pulled it from the -most likely dirty- abyss between the seats. She gasped as the CD reflected in the sun, blinding her momentarlly. Luckily, she kept a steady hand on the sterring wheel.

Without looking at the name of the CD she popped the Tim McGraw disc out of her stereo and slid the new one in. As she turned up the volume, she was blasted with a chorus of heart wrenching words mixed with soul burning memories.

_You said the way my green eyes shined _

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie"_

A red headed male with indigo eyes and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek rested his hand atop a young woman's as they watched the stars twinkle down upon them. The boy turned to the girl and smiled as her eyes caught every light there was to see.

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck,_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,_

_On the backroads at night._

The boy smiled and pulled her back flush against his chest, eyes lighting as she snuggled into his warmth. The cool glass of his truck windshield didn't penetrate the warmth that her body held for him and him alone.

_An' I was right there beside him all summer long._

_An' then the time we woke to find the summer'd gone._

The summer had been wonderful; their nights long and beautiful. But they knew that soon it would end, soon they would have to let go.

_But when you think:Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song._

_The one we danced to all night long:_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake._

Then there was that dress. The black material contrasted with her natural pale skin, giving her the look of a dark, glowing Tenshi. He loved that when she wore it, it was like she was free, free to be who she wanted to be. And she would take him with her.

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress."_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans_

And her favorite pair of jeans. Ah... they saw so many hardships. Coffee stains and tears adorned each leg, but she wouldn't throw them away for the world. When he asked her why she said with a whisper and a smile: "They remind me of you."

_When you think of Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me._

The young girl cried for many weeks after returning to Illinois, her sunken eyes and drooped shoulders giving her best friend a key to the door into her heart. She was heart broken.

She never thought it'd hurt so much to leave someone behind. Luckily, she had friends who would do anything to see her happy.

_Septemeber saw a month of tears,_

_An' thankin' God that you weren't here,_

_To see me like that._

It's been three years since she last saw the man she had grown to love with in such a short time. Three years since she had let herself love. Everyday she wonders why she left him back in Georgia; not a night goes by that she doesn't regret leaving him that letter

_But in a box beneath my bed,_

_Is a letter that you never read,_

_From three summers back._

She couldn't help but wonder if maybe - just maybe...

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,_

_An' lookin' back on all that, it's nice to believe:_

if he ever thought about her. Did he lie in bed at night, wishing they could repeat those nights under the stars? Or did her just rid those memories out of saddness? Or was it unimportance?

_But when you think:Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song._

_The one we danced to all night long:_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake._

A month ago...

Whitney stood in the front lawn of a nice small home in Georgia, her lips pursed as she clutched a thin envelope. Her blue eyes scanned the windows for any sign of life. Seeing none, the girl brushed her blonde bangs from her eyes and walked to the front porch. She dropped the envelope into the mail box, smiling as she glanced at her address on the left corner. She wouldn't let her friend stay unhappy.

_And I'm back for the first time since then:_

_I'm standing on your street,_

_An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,_

_An' the first thing that you'll read is:_

Harley could remember pouring her heart and soul into that letter. The pen her pitcher, her love the ink, and the letter the sink that could hold strong, or fail and wash down the drain. It was just too sad that she never gained the courage to send it to him. 'I wonder what he would have thought when he read it...' she asked herself saddlu.

_When you think:Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song._

_Some day you'll turn your radio on, _

_I hope it takes you back to that special place._

Harley smiled as she remembered sitting on his front porch, fingers linked as they sipped his home-made lemonade and ate chocolate chip cookies. He'd always been a better cook then her. Always cooking meals for her when she had neglected lunch. Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked a few times to dispell the water. It wouldn't due to have a car accident just as her and Whitney were planning to go out. If only the girl hadn't wrecked her car.

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress."_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans._

Harley looked down and almost sobbed at the coffee stain down the thigh of her jeans. The tear in the left knee only served to remind her more of the person she just couldn't stop thinking of.

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me._

_Oh, think of me. Mmmm_

Harley dried her tears on a napkin in her glove box and pulled into Whitney's driveway, cocking her head to the side as she looked to the front of the house to see a blue Mercadies. "THAT GIRL BETTER NOT HAVE GOTTEN A RENTAL AND MADE ME DRIVE ALL THE WAY ACROSS TOWN!" Harley yelled to her windshield, shutting off the ignition and stepping out of the car, pocketing her keys.

She stomped towards the door and raised her fist to knock when the door suddenly opened to reveal Whitney's head. Only her neck and up came through the small opening, but that didn't alter the wide grin on her face. "Hey, Harley!"

"Where did that car come from?" Harley growled, pushing her sorrow and tears into anger and venimous words.

"Well you see..." Whitney's blue eyes darted from Harley, to the blue mercadies, and then her driveway, as if a rat looking for a way to scurry away. "That's not important right now!" Her fist suddenly shut out and grabbed Harley's wrist, tugging her inside and slamming the door.

Harley yelped as she was dragged inside and suddenly let go. Luckily she fell into something soft as steel. 'Soft as steel' she thought, 'that doesn't make sense...' Her green eyes traveled up the slender throat her nose rested against, over the red bangs, scanned the cross shaped scar, and then rested on the indigo gaze of her landing spot.

"I see you still haven't gotten over your clumsy ways, that you haven't" the male laughed, his lips stretching into a smile. "It's been a long time, Harley" he whispered, hugging her close.

The female in question gasped and let herself be pulled into the embrace. "Ken...shin?"

"Come on Saitou!" Harley barely heard Whitney whisper as she dragged a handcuffed tall male with narrow amber eyes and defined cheek bones to the kitchen.

"I would move faster if you would release me from my OWN cuffs," the man barked, following her with dignified steps.

Silence followed their interactions and Harley couldn't stand the suffocation she was feeling. She pulled from Kenshin's grip and looked into his eyes, her head tilted back just slightly. "Kenshin... How?"

Kenshin smiled. "You're friend gave me that letter of yours and a note from herself about how she obtained it and the reasons she was doing this." He looked down and grabbed her hand before looking into her eyes once more. "She asked me to come see you. I couldn't say no, that I could not."

Harley's eyes watered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting small sobs escape her body as she tightened her grip. "I missed you so much..." she whimpered.

"I missed you too," he mumbled into her ear, pulling back from her and kissing her deeply. The kiss seemed to last forever, and at the same time being to short. Kenshin smiled as Harley's green eyes sparkled up at him.

_You said the way my green eyes shined,_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night._

_I said: "That's a lie."_

Whitney smiled as her best friend embraced the man she loved. "She deserves a happy ending," she whispered to Saitou as he peered over her head.

"Hn..." he muttered, looking at the top of her head. He smirked before stepping back from her. "Now would you be so kind as to remove these handcuffs before I do it myself?"

**So... I hope you like this Har! I had a lot of funny and depressing moments writing this. I have to say, out of all my one shots, this is my favorite, and not just because it has my best friend either. No, it's because... SAITOU IS THE ALL MIGHTY ONE!!! MWAHAHA!!!**

**SL17: Give me back the keyboard! I swear:yanks it from Saitou's hands: Anywho.. I really like this one because it has happy and sad moments. Most of my other one shots stayed with one emotion, not really straying from either unless it had a REALLY deep meaning to it. Anywho, hope all of you who read this like this, but to let you know, if you don't like it because I used my own people in here... Well, let's just say don't read any of my stories that don't mention Kagome or Kikyo... :giggle:**

**Saitou: Now for the threat... I SAITOU HAJIME DEMAND THAT YOU REVIEW FOR THIS STORY! OR I WILL-**

**Sessh: THIS IS MY JOB, HUMAN SCUM!**

**Saitou: Do you see your name in this story at all, youkai? No, you don't, so get over it.**

**Sessh: Human, you will die... fighting ensues**

**Kenshin: You should review, that you should. Sessha really likes it!**

**Sessh: What did you call me?**

**Kenshin: oro?**

**SL:sigh: just review before they kill eachother. :goes off and grumbles in corner:**


End file.
